


Parity of Fate

by ForestIyari



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestIyari/pseuds/ForestIyari
Summary: Zeus does very little that isn't to his own advantage- so why did he return Killian Jones to Storybrooke?And are all the Gods on Olympus content for Zeus to get his own way without consequence again?Divine interventions bring turmoil to Storybrooke and a prophecy that no one wants fulfilled.





	Parity of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> First: This is a polyamory fic featuring a relationship between Emma Swan, Killian Jones and Milah- if that isn't something you want to read, please move on.
> 
> This is canon divergent from the point at which Robin is hit by the Olympian Crystal- which rather than "ending" him, instead transported him to Mount Olympus. While bits from Series 6 will be refered to, this is basically AU from then on.
> 
> At 5000 words I'm not sure whether this really counts as a prologue, but as that's the function this chapter serves I will continue to call it such

"No!" Robin moved without thinking, stepping into the bolt flying from Hades' hand. It didn't hurt so much as shock- his feelings, his thought narrowed to a single point.

This was goodbye.

He wished he could tell her, could kiss her one last time, but for all his efforts he could actually feel himself coming apart, drifting away. He was reminded of the dandelion clocks Roland loved playing with.

Roland.

The thought of his son; the panic, the fear, the love- it had some substance behind it. Weight. Robin gasped, the gulp of air burning its way down into his lungs and he could feel all the parts of himself pulling back together. As his body solidified beneath his thoughts the pain, at last, came flowing in.

He landed on his knees, the impact too unexpected to prepare himself for, but it provided a kind of relief- because if he could feel pain, could physically embrace a floor then Hades was wrong- the Olympian Crystal had no erased him, it had merely transported him, and that meant there was a way back.

Robin forced his eyes to process his surroundings. It was so white, so bright, that it took him a few attempts to open them all the way without wincing. He was in a corridor of gigantic proportions, columns beginning next to him towering into swirling clouds. Robin pushed himself to his feet and stepped out from behind a pillar. The promenade extended indefinitely- to his left he thought he might be able to make out steps leading up to a gate, but without moving closer he couldn't be sure. To Robin's right, a good few hundred metres away were two figures in conversation. One, with his back to Robin, clearly belonged in this place, his white garments and ephemeral being forming part of the eerie surroundings, but the other stood out in sharp contrast.

The shot of recognition had Robin running towards the figures, but however fast he moved his legs the distance refused to close. Desperately he cried out.

"Killian!" For a second he thought he'd been heard- Killian's face filling with surprise; but as he stopped running Robin realised his companion's reaction was to whatever conversation he was having with the white-clothed figure.

"Hook!" He tried again, but it was futile- the magic of whatever realm this was providing only deaf ears and blind eyes. Captain Hook turned his back and began to walk away before being engulfed in light, leaving Robin face to face with-

"I am Zeus. Ruler of The Olympians. Where your friend goes, you cannot follow. You do not belong. There or here." The god frowned slightly before sweeping his arm in front of Robin's face.

Instantly the white corridor was gone, replaced by no-less-impressive stone and iron bars. Robin had been in gaols before, but somehow he felt confident that for all his charms and trickery he would not be escaping this one without Zeus' blessing. Not least because Hades occupied a cell across from his.

"If it isn't my favourite brother." Sarcasm dripped from the words as the god's hair lit up in blue flame, betraying his emotions.

"What were you thinking Hades? We agreed a long time ago to remain in our own realms; to leave mankind alone."

"You agreed Zeus. Then you banished me to The Underworld and froze my heart."

"We drew lots- you won The Underworld. Then you won Zelena's heart. You had everything."

"I had nothing- a broken kingdom and a broken heart."

"If it can be broken that means it still works. You always had love, you just chose to turn away from us." Zeus' words came out in a sigh and Robin had a feeling that this was an old conversation. "Imagine brother- sky, sea and death, working together as equals- a triumvirate of universal proportions. We would no longer be confined to our respective realms, but be able to summon the power of all." Zeus was pleading with his brother but Hades was clearly uninterested.

"Just send me back. I have no interest in staying here or in fulfilling your prophecy. And I'll take him with me." The god gestured towards Robin and he felt a denial fall from his lips as a shot of fear ran through him, remembering Hook's appearance after spending time as Hades' personal guest.

"No." Zeus' voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. "His destiny has been written." Robin felt his eyebrows rise.

"Far be it for me to argue with a god," the words left his mouth before his brain caught up, "but I can write my own destiny thank you." Tobin worried slightly that he might have drawn too much attention to himself, but the brothers spared him barely a glance before Hades continued.

"Then I have a pirate to take my frustrations out on awaiting me."

"You will remain here a while longer." Zeus said and Hades' hair lit up once more, anger rolling off him in waves. "The Underworld is in good hands for now and Killian Jones is where he is needed."

"What did you do?" Hades hissed out through gritted teeth.

"You have been hoarding souls for far too long. Killian Jones instilled order in your realm, inspired its new caretaker and provided the means to reunite us- he deserved a second chance."

"What did you do?" Hades repeated.

"He was needed in Storybrooke." Zeus stated simply and Robin felt relief flood through him. It had all been worth it. Emma's insane mission to rescue Killian. He briefly wondered whether there was any hope of a similar one for him; whether he was needed- but it didn't seem the time to ask.

The anger was rolling off Hades in waves- the air becoming so thick Robin could almost taste it. He was taller than his brother, physically much more imposing, but Zeus exuded raw power.

"Now who's interfering in the lives of mortals, brother?" Hades asked. "You're up to something- what do you know?" Zeus' only answer was a small smile and Robin watched the anger ebb from Hades as intrigue took over. "Sex or power..." His voice was considering. "They're the only reasons you do anything big brother. And I can't see the pirate attracting your attention... So power."

"Hades-” Zeus began, obviously meaning to placate but failing.

"You already have too much power- I will not let you increase it." Hades concluded soundly. "Maybe I will stick around a while longer- I've never really been given the opportunity to truly appreciate the delights of Olympus."

"Very well brother." Zeus all but grinned before gesturing to Hades' cell, causing the bars to evaporate. "Welcome."

A rush of cold air filled the gaol at the two gods disappeared and Robin felt himself relax slightly. He finally took the opportunity to assess his surroundings. A solid stone cavern was the basis of the prison; the individual cells divided by simple iron bars- there were no doors or windows- no locks to pick, no hinges to force, no glass to shatter. Given Hades' confinement Robin suspected magic would be out even if he possessed any and given Hades' release he suspected his fate was literally in the hands of the gods- or god- Zeus.

There were no facilities provided in the cell and the optimistic part of Robin hoped that meant his imprisonment would be short. A low laugh came from somewhere to his right and Robin scanned the cavern for its source.

"You have no need for such worries on Olympus." A glow emanated from the cell next to Robin's, revealing a boy, not that much older than Henry, leaning against the bars making up the far side of his cell. His features were dark and angular, reminding Robin almost of Roland, the similarity accentuated by the curls that licked at his ears. He was dressed as Zeus had been in a white toga, and a crown that looked to be woven from golden vines perched upon the unruly tangles of his hair.

"I do beg your pardon?" Robin asked.

"You are no longer of the living Locksley, and thus mortal concerns are no longer yours to bare- you need not eat or drink or sleep. You may of course, but it is no longer a necessity."

"Right." Robin absorbed this information with a frown. "And you are?"

The boy grinned before pushing himself up and extending a hand through the railings.

"I am Apollo, god of foresight- and do I have a tale to tell you."

***

The street lights were flickering for some reason and it was the first thing that clued Emma in to the fact that this was not a normal dream.

She looked around her, taking in her surroundings; noting the heavy sword in her right hand and the ornate curved dagger in her left. Somewhere behind her she heard Henry's voice calling to her and then David's in reply. She's not alone.

A heavy darkness was approaching, a wave of shadow spilling down main street, encompassing Granny's and hiding it from view before stopping just short of the traffic signals and waiting. It seemed to pulse in anticipation, drawing itself up in defence; an inky wall of threat.

Emma assessed her options; the lucidity of her thoughts again dispelling any notion of this being a dream. She was sure the blades in her hands would do little against the incorporeal blackness that breathes over her, but her family were behind her, relying on her for protection.

Emma discarded the sword and brought up her hand, firing a bolt of magic into the shadow. The darkness parted around it before it surged forward, surrounding her, tightening, squeezing before it entered her, oozing into her eyes and ears, nose and mouth: blinding, deafening, choking.

"Emma!" His voice sounded so far away, muffled by the shadow and although she wanted to there was no way she could reply- the dark surging into her throat and filling it beyond anything she can accommodate. She brought her hands up to her throat, the dagger falling away as she clawed at herself, desperately trying to open her airway.

Then pain flared up in her cheek, a flash of light against the darkness that seemed to spread out, allowing her eyes to open and a gasp to pass her lips, drawing fresh breath into her lungs in gulps until she coughs against the sensation.

"Emma?" She allowed her eyes to focus- taking in the ceiling of the bedroom, the slightly pink light of daybreak poking its way through the curtains to play against the bookshelves and finally Killian, leaning over her, the concern on his face highlighted by the panic racing through his eyes as he scans her up and down. The tingling in her left cheek is the only remnant of her dream and she reached up to fun her fingers gently over it.

"Did you..." She started to ask, but her voice came out raspy and broken. Without her asking Killian reached over and handed her a glass of water and helped her to sit up. The liquid soothed her aching throat almost making her forget her question. Almost. "Did you slap me?"

Relief washed over his face and he let out an awkward bark of laughter.

"Sorry Love, nothing else was working- I may have been a bit hasty." He said. She let a smile move over her features, knowing that whatever that was that had invaded her sleep it had impacted on her physically too- and the pain in her cheek really had been the only thing to penetrate the inky black sludge that had been suffocating her. He returned it timidly, his eyes filling with questions and concern. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." She tried to reassure him.

"What was that?"

"It was just a dream, I don't really remember." It's not a lie but it's not really the truth either. All Emma could remember now was the blackness and the choking and she wanted to push those as far back as possible in the part of her mind labelled 'things she never wants to think about again'.

"Last I checked Love, dreams don't try to end your existence." Killian pushed gently at her.

"I promise, I'm fine." Emma saw him struggle with whether to force the issue before he relaxed slightly and pulled her into his arms.

She didn't want to go back to sleep despite the alarm clock telling her it was only a little after five and she was very aware that Killian would usually be up now anyway and he'll be watching her for signs of there being anything else wrong. She couldn't decide whether the 'dream' was an extension of the vision she'd had yesterday. In that there had been a hooded figure stabbing her- and honestly, she wasn't sure she wouldn't prefer that to whatever she'd felt just now. There was also the issue of whether this was a portent of the next big bad or whether the last four years in Storybrooke had finally caught up with her and she was just on the verge of the nervous breakdown that's long overdue...

Until there was something more solid to go on, Emma really couldn't see the point in worrying Hook with talk of visions and dreams and his hand running over her back beneath her tank was distracting her own worries too. She decided to take advantage of that and moved her head up off his shoulder to kiss along his jawline. He met her lips eagerly and pulled her on top of him.

"You should sleep." Killian muttered against her lips and she couldn't help but smile at his ever-present concern for her welfare.

"Really?" She rolled her hips slowly against him, dragging along the length of his erection and drawing a low moan from him. "Is that what you want?"

The next half an hour helped Emma to clear her mind but the welcome emptiness was short lived. In the shower the water entered her nose and for a split second she felt the suffocation of the darkness again and pulling on her underwear afterwards she brushed her hand over her abdomen, feeling the sword entering her. Killian's eyes never left her while they were in the same room and she ignored his sigh as she insisted on showering alone. She can't organise her thoughts this early without caffeine and pulled on his discarded button down from yesterday before making her way to the kitchen.

***

"Swan?" Killian looked curiously across the kitchen to where Emma was absentmindedly hitting the buttons on the coffee machine, clearly acting on autopilot. She failed to respond and Killian took a moment to drink in the scene: the house he'd chosen for them, the beautiful woman who'd become his anchor, the fact that he lived were indescribable, but it was the little things that sometimes overwhelmed him- the dishes from last night's meal in the sink, abandoned in favour of other activities, the laces of his and Emma's boots tangled together by the door, his shirt commandeered to loosely cover her shoulders, red and black leather jackets side by side on the rack. Glorious signs that their lives were intertwined now.

Emma yelped as she spilled water on the counter and down her front, snapping both of them from their thoughts. Killian grabbed the tea towel from the table and crossed the distance between them.

"Let me." He dabbed the towel over her stomach before catching her eye.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, reaching up to kiss him briefly.

"Well love, that shirt's silk and wasn't cheap- I'd hate to see it ruined." He grinned at her eye roll. He knew that something was bothering her- the tremoring in her hand and the near asphyxiation he'd woken to this morning only the surface, and he also knew that as much as he wished she would confide in him that until she'd fully processed it herself there was little point in him forcing the issue. He'd wait, as he always did, and she would come to him, as she always did. Eventually.

"I could always remove it." Emma suggested, before kissing him again. "Before I spill anything else on it." Killian swore he growled as he attacked her lips, pushing her back into the counter with his hips before trailing his hand up her arm to the back of her neck. Emma's tongue played at his lips as she moved to unbutton his waistcoat. Briefly he wondered why he'd bothered to get dressed before a sharp rap at the front door interrupted. He pulled back with a sigh.

"Bloody hell." He groaned under his breath, drawing a bark of laughter from Emma.

"Later." She promised and he moved to the coffee maker, back to the door as Emma went to answer. Matching mugs sat together on the counter- gifts from Henry, white and drawn on in Sharpie- one with a hook, the other a swan. Emma had almost cried when they'd unwrapped them at Christmas, her son's gruff " _I was just too cheap to get you real gifts_." attempting to cover his embarrassment.

No, Killian never thought he'd get used to the little things.

***

Hades was relieved to finally find an actual door leading from Olympus to outside. He could have opened a portal but Zeus had far less chance of finding him this way. His brother had spent the last few hours escorting him around the sights of Olympus, obviously trying to emphasise his supposed benevolence by distracting him. But Hades was not as fickle as his brother believed and following a particularly strained encounter with Demeter he had taken his leave. Hades was not blind to the wonders of Olympus, but if he was to be forced to remain he would spend the time he had ensuring Zeus' plans went unfulfilled.

Travelling to Feneos was easy, but the landscape had changed dramatically over the millennia and it took a few hours of searching before he found the small spring he was searching for.

The source of The River of Lost Souls.

It was a tenuous link to his realm but Hades took full advantage, bathing his hands in the water and letting the tendrils of his magic be carried down its path. Closing his eyes, he could sense the changes in his realm. The steady beat of the clocktower strumming at his magic, letting him know just how many souls were being allowed to move on, lost to him forever. There was an order to it too, control; enough to let him know that Zeus' comment about Killian Jones instilling a new caretaker had been the truth.

Anger filled Hades' veins, his very soul burning with hatred for his brother and the pirate. The damn savior. She had taken everything from him and he would be only too pleased to return the favour.

Hades stretched out his fingers, flexing the ribbons of his magic; searching, seeking, finding, grasping, tightening, pulling. He laughed in victory as his quarry was dragged from the depths to settle in his fingers. He pushed his magic into it, forcing it to take physical form once more.

The woman in his arms had never drawn his attention in The Underworld; had been one of millions of insignificant souls. But now, transported to Storybrooke, she represented his greatest hope. the irony was not lost on him- that he of all beings was left to rely on hope.

Hades thought of Storybrooke, pictured it in his mind hard enough that it began to merge into his current surroundings- the streets and docks transposed over the quiet mountainside. Zeus had blocked him from entering the town himself but he had no real need to. He laid the woman down on the wooden floor before relaxing his magic, finding himself alone above the mountains of Feneos once more. With a smile he began to ascent the mountainside making his way back to Olympus and his brother.

***

"This would be so much easier if Robin was here." Emma said quietly and wasn't surprised when she felt Killian's arm drape over her shoulders.

"Aye- there's not a nook in these woods he didn't know." His voice was softer than the words needed and Emma knew he understood what had prompted her words- not the endless search for stragglers from The Land of Untold Stories that may be lost or hurt in the woods, but the acknowledgement that despite her title she had failed to save everyone and bore that weight heavily. It had been weeks since their return from New York. Regina was still being distant, unwilling to help since rejecting the serum to split her good and evil halves, and Emma was unwilling to ask too much. But Robin's death hadn't only affected Regina- Roland and Robyn had lost their father, David had lost a confidant, the merry men had lost their leader, Hook a 'mate' and even Zelena seemed to be grieving. All because she had allowed Hades into this realm. Emma had considered going to see Dr Hopper when the visions had started; the word psychosomatic echoing around her head; and she can see the logic in that- maybe if she believed that she would die as the savior then those around her dying wouldn't seem so bad. But the dreams... They had come for five consecutive nights now and Killian had woken her every time.

She reached up and took hold of his hook, resting by the side of her neck, pulling it down and herself tighter into his side. His support was unwavering and in that moment she made a decision.

Hook and Henry were always telling her she didn't need to do everything alone; maybe she should take a chance and believe them.

"I've been having visions." Emma said quietly, the words rushing out before she had a chance to change her mind. "That's what's been making my hand..." She trailed off as she felt Killian go stiff beside her, but it was only a moment before he pulled her to the edge of the clearing they were in and guided her to a log they could sit on. He straddled it, pulling her into his chest, his hook resting against her hip and his hand taking hers, running small circles over it with his thumb.

"Tell me, love." He urged

"It's dark and we're all in Main Street." She began, but isn't sure where to go from there.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure- you're there, and my father... Henry I think... I don't know." She let out a frustrated grunt. The visions were so quick and vague and now they were getting confused in her memory with the dreams. Hook, of course, picked up on what was bothering her and drew her mind away from the block.

"Okay, so what happens?"

"There's this person in a hooded cloak that comes out of nowhere and he has a sword that he runs me through with."

"And?"

"And nothing- I die. He kills me." Emma snapped out the words and she felt Killian tense- whether in defence or fear she wasn't sure.

"This hooded figure- they just walk up and stab you?" She pulled back at his words, offended that he didn't seem to be taking the situation more seriously. His face didn't reassure her much either, one eyebrow raised, but before her ire had a chance to rise he continued. "Because the Emma I know would never go out without a fight, so these visions can't be fixed."

"But that's the thing, Killian- it's like I can't fight, like there's something holding me, like in the dreams-"

"The dreams?" His face closed off, waiting for her to continue before he let any emotion seep through. She sighed- of course he'd been waiting for her to talk about the dreams.

"They're similar." She explains, "but instead of the Sith lord there's just this solid wall of darkness that's covering everything- it's like a tidal wave and when it hits-"

"You drown." Hook finished for her. Because of course he'd know what drowning looks like, had probably known from the first dream that that was what was happening to her. The fear leaked into his eyes as she watched and she reached over to kiss him gently.

"I'm sorry." Emma said

"For what?"

"For not telling you earlier- I just..." She tried to think of the words to explain it to him. "I didn't know if it was real or not and I didn't want you to worry if it wasn't and-” Killian’s fingers on her lips cut her off.

"I understand, Swan."

"Really? 'Cause if it was you-"

"Then you'd understand too. That's how we do things, aye?" A small smile played over his lips as he continued. "We come to each other, we lean on each over, and we deal with it together." Emma couldn't help but match his smile and she felt the warmth of relief flood over her. Confiding in Killian never seemed hard after the fact.

"Together, right?" She asked

"Together." He replied. "Look- everything's uncertain, but you have to know Emma, whatever the future brings I will always, always be by your side."

"I know." She said- and she did- he'd proven it a hundred times over. "So what do we do?"

"Well..." Killian's forehead crinkled slightly as he thought and despite everything Emma felt herself smiling almost giddily up at him. "We go through everything you remember, try to figure-” He caught a glimpse of her face and stopped talking with a slight frown. "What?"

"Nothing." She leant over to kiss him again. "I'm just happy- sometimes it surprises me."

"Aye love," He matched her smile with one of his own. "Me too."

***

Henry left the school bus to take up his new position at Granny's, story book and pen at the ready. The rush of arrivals from The Land of Untold Stories had slowed somewhat but there was still someone most afternoons waiting for The Author's assistance.

Granny handed Henry a hot chocolate as soon as he entered before pointing over to one of the booths where a girl- woman, Henry corrected himself- sat alone. He guessed she was sixteen or seventeen and wore a white sundress despite the autumnal chill in the air. Dark curls tumbled down her spine and her tan skin contrasted sharply with her piercing green eyes and pale lips. She was, Henry decided, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

It took at least a minute for him to force his feet to move in the direction of the table, and another two for him to decide what to say.

"Hi, I'm Henry Mills- did you want a drink?" Smooth, he thought to himself sarcastically and couldn't help conjuring up an image of Killian in his mind grinning and giving him a thumbs up of encouragement.

"Thank you." Her voice was like music he thought as she turned to look at him. "But I'm fine." She smiled and her face lit up. "I'm Tabitha- I've been waiting for you."

"Of- of course." Henry stuttered, sliding into the booth. "If you tell me a little of your story then I can maybe help you find what you need to reach your happy ending- they're kind of my family's stock-in-trade."

"Trade?" Amusement danced behind Tabitha's eyes for a moment. "Then you require payment?"

"Oh no!" He tried to backtrack, "Nothing like that- it's just, my mom's The Savior, my other mom's the mayor, I'm The Author and my grandmother's Snow White, so it's just what we do- we try to give people their happy endings. So if I can help-” He trailed off

"Thank you, Henry Mills, but my happy ending was a long time ago." Tabitha said and Henry frowned in confusion.

"Then why were you in The Land of Untold Stories?" He asked.

"Whatever made you think I was?" She replied.

"But then how-"

"Come now. I may not be in need of assistance, but I know one who is." Abruptly Tabitha stood, retrieving a bow and quiver from the bench and donning them with ease before marching toward the door. She never checked whether Henry was following her, but he barely paused to throw a note in Granny's direction to pay for his cocoa before stumbling out of the diner in pursuit.

"Tabby, wait." He called.

"Tabby?" She slowed slightly before turning to face him. He briefly wondered if he'd offended her with the declension before catching the amusement dancing over her features.

"Where are we going?"

"That way." She pointed towards the docks and Henry fell into step beside her.

"Who is it that needs our help? A friend of yours?" He asked.

"I've never met her." She replied.

"Well why didn't she come herself? Is she hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance or-"

"She just needs you." Tabitha said and Henry frowned, almost as frustrated as he remembered being before his memories were restored after Pan's curse. The cryptic answers that only led to more questions- but at least this time he wasn't being literally shipped off with Hook or Grumpy every two minutes.

Tabitha stopped suddenly and Henry realised he'd spoken too soon as he realised they were at the gangplank of The Jolly Roger. The girl leant over a placed a kiss on his cheek causing, he was sure, a flush to spread over his face and down his neck.

"Good luck, Henry Mills- I hope you succeed in your quest for happy endings for all." She smiled and gestured for him to board the ship. He did so before turning back. Tabitha was gone.

Henry considered running back towards town to search for her, but he had to check out the Jolly first- she'd been adamant that someone was in need of help here.

"Hello?" He called. "Killian? Is anyone here?" A groan came from up by the helm and Henry rushed up the steps to find a woman sprawled across the deck, semi-conscious. He knelt beside her and rolled her onto her side in a vague imitation of the recovery position before pulling her hair away from her face.

There was something about her that Henry couldn't quite place; a familiarity. Her eyes fluttered and another groan fell from her lips.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, his eyes briefly surveying for any obvious injury. "Can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

Suddenly the woman sat upright and grasped his arms tightly, her eyes bright and alert, searching his face.

"Baelfire?" She gasped in question, before she took in the rest of her surroundings. "The Jolly Roger." She smiled in relief before pulling Henry to her. "Is this- have I moved on? Have I really-” She pushed Henry back again, searching his face before a smile broke over her and tears filled her eyes.

Henry's initial shock and confusion gave way to something much darker and he felt as if he'd swallowed a rock as he realised just why the woman embracing him seemed so familiar.

"Milah?" He asked with trepidation and he saw the smile fall from her face, doubt rushing in to take its place. She nodded in affirmation.

With a sigh, Henry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Mom, are you with Killian?" He asked quietly. "I need you to come to The Jolly Roger straight away."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that's read this far. This is the first thing of substance I've written in over a decade and I hope it's up to par- or at least entices one or two of you to come back for chapter one.
> 
> Any errors are my own- this is unbetaed, although if anyone is interested in helping out drop me a message on tumblr (forestiyari) and be prepared for 24/7 ramblings related to the gods!
> 
> I rewatched the whole of series 5 to see whether Robin and Killian refer to each other as anything other than "mate"... if they do, I missed it


End file.
